


the dead tell no tales

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Series: a tale of two matts [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Discussion of canonical character death, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Secrets, the problem with alternate universes: sometimes you're dead in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If there's one thing Karen's noticed about the alternate Matt and Foggy around her, it's that they're weird as fuck, sometimes. </i>
</p>
<p>or: Karen thinks the older Matt and Foggy are a bit too shifty around her. Kirsten tells her why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dead tell no tales

**Author's Note:**

> two of three! welp.

If there's one thing Karen's noticed about the alternate Matt and Foggy around her, it's that they're _weird as fuck_ , sometimes. Sometimes it's like talking with _her_ Matt and Foggy, but older and more weathered. This Matt, _Kirsten's Matt_ as she's come to think of him, seems a little more upbeat than hers, more dramatic ("dra- _Matt_ -ic," she'd giggled two nights ago, on the cusp between tipsy and full-on drunk, and Kirsten had broken into a fit of laughter that nearly sent her off the bar stool), and Kirsten's Foggy has a ridiculous taste in food that even her Foggy can't compete with, but there's just enough similarity between Kirsten's duo and hers that Karen cannot help but warm up to them easily.

Sometimes the other Matt will take her arm and ask her to tour him around and describe the sights to him, to compare and contrast between his New York and this one. Sometimes the other Foggy nudges her and asks if her Foggy's done something he's done, or if her Matt's pretended to be Thor or his own twin brother just yet.

But sometimes she walks into her Matt's apartment, where the three of them--Kirsten and her Matt and Foggy--are staying, and Karen can hear the sounds of an argument floating through the door, and her name in it. Every time she walks in they freeze, then pick up another conversation like nothing's wrong.

And sometimes Kirsten's Foggy gives her this sad, guilty look and hides whatever he's working on, and sometimes Kirsten's Matt looks horribly, terribly sad when he looks in her direction, where her silhouette must be in his radar-picture thing. It's fairly easier to tell with the other Matt, he doesn't wear glasses as much as hers does.

She asks her Matt and Foggy, once.

"He wouldn't tell me what happened to you," Foggy says, shrugging. "It might not happen here, anyway. Seeing as apparently, some of the things that happened to _them_ didn't happen to _us_."

"There are constants, though," says Matt, running his fingers over a court document. "Getting blinded, meeting Foggy in college, putting up our own practice. It's just the circumstances, in those cases, that changed."

"Did he tell you?" Karen asks him, and he shakes his head. "I mean, you _are_ him. Mostly. Kind of. I mean, I don't think you'd be caught dead in his outfit."

"I don't know, it feels nice," says Matt, and his eyebrows rise as Karen and Foggy break into hysterical giggles. "What?"

\--

When she decides she absolutely cannot take it anymore, she drags Kirsten out to Josie's, sits her down in a remote enough corner, and says, "So what happened to me?"

Kirsten lets out a slow breath. "I told them you'd figure it out," she says, then pours herself a glass. "You have to understand, this was way before I even knew anything about law at all. Most of what I'm going to tell you is secondhand, years after the fact, and probably not totally reliable." She sips her drink, and says, "You're not going to like it."

"But I deserve to know," says Karen. _I deserve to know_ , she had said to her own Matt, months ago, and it rankles to no end that he's done it again, kept secrets from her when he should've said--even though, granted, this is a different Matthew Murdock from the man that sat down across from her in a precinct and told her he believed her.

"You do," says Kirsten, draining her glass dry before continuing, "I never met you--my universe's you, not you you--because by the time I met Matt, Karen Page had been dead for years."

**Author's Note:**

> the following was appended to this little ficlet:
> 
> "(and then Karen and Kirsten end up stumbling back to Matt's apartment and Karen has a good long word with 616!Matt and Foggy about why you should not keep secrets like "btw you died in my world but not after so much shit happened to you" from a person.
> 
> Kirsten also has a good long talk with her Matt that goes something like "I told you you were obvious".)"


End file.
